All the Little Things
by Hannio
Summary: ****TAKARI**** Kari realised too late that she loves TK and now she has to deal with the fact that he is with someone else but all is not as it may seem Please Review***** CHAPTER 6IS NOW UP :0)****
1. a walk with a friend

All the little things

By Hannio

Chapter One

Heartache

DISCLAIMER: _I do not own Kari, TK, Davis, Tai or Matt in this fic, I wish I did but I don't_

AUTHOR NOTE: _This is my first Takari fic so you'll have to be gentle on me, isn't it typical I take ages to write anything but when I do it's loads of stories at once, anyway this is down in one person view, this chapter is Kari as is the next chapter, then it goes to TK and so forth so bare with it, I hope you enjoy it_

"Kari wait up" I closed my eyes for a split second and prayed for some strength I mean don't get me wrong I love my friends and I count Davis as one of the closest I have but right now, in all this rain and gloom that reflects my current mood so well I just don't want to be surrounded by his optimism and cheer. "Hey how you doing?" he said adjusting his pace to walk by me, I hoisted my rucksack up and spared him a smile

            "Fine" I replied placing a great deal of fake happiness in my voice, luckily it was Davis and although he is great and is a great leader of the Digi destined he has this way of being well… thick about other peoples feelings unlike TK, I almost gave an audible pain when the pain came.

            It wasn't a physical pain but at the same time it had nothing to do with my body, that was as healthy as it ever was but my heart was a different matter, why would that be bothering me at 14 you may ask. Well the fact is that I love TK, I always have but as a brother until recently, maybe a year ago when I started seeing him in a different light, I mean take Davis for instance he is a generally nice bloke, clever in lessons though you wouldn't think it but trapped in his own world, he's good looking, tall, slim, nicely built with cinnamon coloured hair that fell messily over his head and bright chocolate coloured eyes, that shined with emotions and the fact that he's always tanned is a big bonus, but there is no connection there, even though I feel that there should be. He used to like me when all of it started but then he grew out of it and moved on, I think he has a girlfriend now but I'm not sure, he might even be dating Ken… in fact I think he is now that I think about it properly. 

            Anyway TK, he's something else he really is and unfortunately I'm not the only person who has noticed it. He's good looking, even extremely so, not so much as Yamato but Yamato is something else, but TK definitely gives everyone a beating, he's taller than Davis, is slimly built, has soft blond hair that falls over his forehead in a really Kawaii fashion, his skin is smooth and pale, his features were good and his eyes were gorgeous the colour of azure but it was the expression I fell in love with, his eyes looked so kind as if he had time for everyone in the world if they needed him, that and the fact he was definitely sexy also helped.

            So I was all ready to tell him how I felt and that I loved him when I ran into my brother Tai and Yamato, those two are always together but then again they are boyfriends so I guess I can't blame them, that took a lot to get my head round but now I can see how perfect they are with each other, Tai knew how I felt about TK which meant Yamato did. When I told then what I was about to do they got this look on their face and glanced at each other, it was then that Tai said that they suspected that TK was dating a girl called Rhea, I searched my mind and realized who  they met, Rhea Jacobs was an exchange student from America, extremely pretty with dark hair and green eyes and TK had been assigned to look after her, it was clear now that I think about it that she was smitten with him after the first glance but TK I didn't think so, I mean he talked a lot about her, how great she seemed to be but it was TK after all he thinks everyone is great.

            That was last night and so here I am dreading going to school and torn between screaming or crying or perhaps both, but at the same time I wanted to see TK so badly, I wanted him to smile at me and give me the one armed hug he always did.

            "Kari?" I blinked and looked at Davis

            "Yeah?" I replied vacantly blinking a bit

            "Did you listen to anything I just said in the past 10 minute?" I blinked again to see that we were in the school building outside the classroom, I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed it

            "I'm sorry Davis I have a lot on my mind" Davis frowned and his eyes scanned me properly for the first time, I knew what he was seeing, I saw it in the mirror this morning, my light brown hair was perfect it always was but my skin was pale and I had bags under my eyes, even my light brown eyes seemed duller then usual, it was probably a natural reaction to someone who had had their heart torn out by someone who didn't even know it.

            "Kari" Davis said putting a hand on my arm "Are you ok?" he queried I smiled at him

            "Yep" I replied brightly, I was good at this maybe I should become an actress "I just didn't sleep very well last night" he stared a minute at me then smiled

            "Ok then lets go in" I sighed he had a very innocent nature and didn't even think twice about whether anyone was lying to him, I almost laughed out loud was I envious of his outlook on life? I took a deep breath to psyche myself up, I could do this after all it was only TK. I walked into the classroom and looked around and immediately met a pair of sapphire coloured eyes.

_There you go I hope you enjoyed it poor old Kari but things always have to go badly before they can get better. Please Review but no flames_


	2. thoughts and feelings

All the Little Things

By Hannio 

Chapter Two

Thoughts and feelings 

DISCLAIMER: _The only character I own in this story is Ari is mentioned once and of course Rhea._

AUTHOR NOTES: _Thanks ti everyone who reviewed this story for me and got me up to 7 reviews for one chapter, I really appreciate it. Here it is Chapter Two, I'm not sure how long it will go on for because I've got different ideas for it all and I torn between two plotlines but it will be worth it in the end. Again just to remind you this chapter is dine through Kari's eyes again, the next chapter will be through TK's ok? Good then I hope you enjoy the chapter._

            He smiled at me as soon as his blue eyes met mine, my heart stopped for a split second then started pounding painfully against my chest, it was so loud that I'm surprised that Davis didn't turn round and comment but he was chatting to someone off the junior soccer team. I took TK in just I like I had done every day since a year ago when everything changed for me. He looked as good as ever, skin was still perfect, he didn't have a hat on today so his blond hair was slightly mussed up probably due to the wind outside, but the eyes directed at me still sparkled in the light that was strictly Takeru Takashi's.

            I smiled back at him and waved my hand at him feeling my cheeks turn what was probably a lovely shade of rosy pink.

            "You look more cheerful" a voice said breaking me out of my thoughts, I took my eyes away from TK to look at Davis to see him grinning at me, he conversation had obviously ended "Good thing to, I was getting really worried about you" I smiled at him and shrugged my shoulders. See this is the effect that one little smile from TK can have on me. If I feel down I immediately turn cheerful, I can't really explain it though I've tried several times before to. I'm a photographer not a writer, if it was something physical then yeah I could take a picture and show you exactly what I meant but it isn't and so I can't. TK could though, I mean after all English especially the creative part is his best subject because he always made the characters and plot seem realistic, well that's what the teacher said. While all of this was whizzing round my mind, I laughed out loud at Davis's comments

            "It's warmer in here" I said he grinned at that and we smiled at each other, the smile of complete friendship then we went out separate ways, he sat at the front not his choice but it's where Ken sat so that was good enough for him, i sat in the middle of the room. I was in such a good mood that I almost forgot the little bit of info that Taichi passed onto me. Almost.

            As I sat down in my usual seat next to my friend Ari, who I had a few lessons with, Rhea walked in. I looked at her properly for the first time. She wasn't just an exchange student from America anymore; no she was much more now. She was the one who was with the guy I loved. I felt jealousy and anger buildup and I have to admit I was pretty shocked at these emotions racing through me, I rarely got angry and jealous? I tried to control it though, losing my temper would accomplish anything. I rested my hand on my cheek as I continued to stare at her. Why did she have to be so pretty? Why couldn't she have been normal looking, she was tall and slim but curvy at the same time, where was any justice in that, she should have been one or another not both though. Her hair came to the half way down her back in a cascade of dark curls, perfectly done to look wild and sexy, I gave a thought to my hair and frowned, definitely not wild and sexy. Her face was perfect and she even looked like she was bloody kind and a good laugh as well. Dark green eyes the colour of pines sparkled at TK, he grinned back looker brighter as he sat up straighter. God I hated her. I blinked at that thought and sat up straighter myself TK temporally forgotten. Where had a thought like that come from. I'm Hikari Yagami I'm the child of light I don't think I'm meant to hate anyone, I haven't before I even gave Ken a chance when he was the Kaiser. I shook my head

            "Kari" I jumped and looked up to see Ken Ichijouji looking at me

            "Hi Ken" I said noticing that my voice tone had dropped again since I sat down.

            "Are you ok? You're looking at the new girl as if you'd want to kill her then dispose of the remains" Kari frowned

            "Your imagination is in overtime" she commented lightly. He remained silent for a few seconds then spoke quietly

            "As much as in hate to say it to you Kari, the situation you're in, is completely your own fault

            "Huh" I replied dumbly unable to take in what he just said to me

            "You've had every opportunity to tell TK how you felt and every time you placed it off, now if the signs are right, TK has found someone else and you seem jealous" I glanced at TK to see Rhea ruffle his soft hair while he grinned at he trying to duck away, I looked away, I had seen Tai do the same thing to Yamato the previous night, tears tickled my eyes, I controlled it and looked up into steady violet eyes, torn between telling him that he was wrong and to mind his own business in future, but half of me wanted to throw my arms around him, burst into tears and tell him everything. Luckily I was saved from either choice by the teacher entering, forcing Ken to rush to his seat.

            I don't know how I managed it but I was able to actually pay attention during the lesson and even get some of the work done but the lesson went quickly for once and once it was over and people were packing away that when he approached me

            "Hi Kari" he said standing by my desk, kindness radiated out of his voice but as much as I loved that voice I wished it could be filled with love like when he spoke to or about Yamato.

            "Hey TK" I replied keeping my voice cheerful and praying that he wasn't in a very perceptive mood. Little hope there after all it was TK, his eyes searched my face and he frowned

            "Are you ok?" he queried, I nodded

            "I just didn't sleep to well" he looked unconvinced but remained silent "what did you do last night?" I asked breaking that damn silence, I could almost see the conclusion about what was really wrong with me racing through his mind. "I tried ringing you but your mum said you were out" he nodded

            "I went to the cinema" he said, I took in his clothes for the first time and felt my eyes widen, he was wearing different clothes, white adidas trainers were on his feet, he wore navy blue jeans that had a faded look to them, his t-shirt was white and had the logo of his brother band on it, he had a light black jacket on and a black cap was shoved into the back pocket. He looked damn good today and I wasn't the only one who noticed either. I wonder if it was Rhea who convinced him to wear it, as I stood their struggling I heard a voice call to me

            "Let's go Kari" I looked up to see Davis and Ken waiting for me, for a second I could of cried, whatever anyone else said was wrong these two were great friends to me when I need them, I turned to TK who was watching me with a worried look

            "See you later" I said and he nodded

            "Yeah you will" I forced myself to turn then and walked up to the two waiting for me, grateful for the hand Ken put on my elbow as a sign of comfort and left the room feeling eyes burning into me as I did.

_There you go I hope you enjoyed it, if Kari isn't as you expect then just remember the fact that it's her thoughts and she's in love with the guy and any girl will know that if you think something is going on then you're not exactly a nice person even if you are normally. Please Review but no flames. Thanks._


	3. What about the boy in question?

All the Little things

By Hannio

Chapter Three

What about the boy in question 

DISCLAIMER: No one on the show belongs to me as you can probably guess but Rhea does belong to me

AUTHOR NOTE: _Right here we go chapter three of my Takari fic. Now I want you all to remember that it is TK's inner thoughts ok, it might not be what is personality is like, i.e the one he shows the world, it's his inner one, he has to believe he's over Kari for my fic idea to work so bare with me, after all it say Takari for a reason doesn't it. Enjoy the chapter anyway._

            I watched her leave with a frown on my face. She had been acting strangely around me for sometime not just today, it was almost as if she didn't want anything to do with me anymore. I looked at the floor not really noticing it, had I done something wrong? Something to upset her to that extent that she didn't want to talk to me properly again? It wasn't as if I could even ask anyone really because what would I say I think Kari's ignoring me because she doesn't give me a special smile anymore?

            "Takeru" I looked up and banished the thought as I smiled warmly at Rhea. She really was a nice person, I had asked her out about 2 weeks ago if I remember right. She had stared at me then smiled and nodded her head; we had shared our first kiss 2 days later. I knew why I was with her I enjoyed her company and I had to admit it to myself it was a nice change to be with someone who didn't have anything to do with Digimon or having to fight evil and try and save a world, her biggest problem was probably getting homework done to a high standard and not arguing with her sister and parents. The whole relationship was simple. Simple and surprisingly nice, nicer than I expected it to be. 

            Of course I haven't actually told anyone about us yet, the fact that we are now a couple, I mean it's not that I haven't wanted to because I have, why would I want to hide it? It's just the opportunity has never risen before. Saying that of course I think that Yama already knows it doesn't really surprise me after all he is my brother and he is the kind of Guy who just seems to know everything going on in everyone's lives without asking, what makes me say that he knows when I haven't said anything, well I could tell by the glint in his eyes, eyes identical to mine, that and the smile he had given me when he saw u, it wasn't as if we were doing anything, she was just round watching videos. I don't understand it I've done the same thing with Kari several times.

            Kari. I frowned again as Rhea's small hand slipped into mine; I squeezed it enjoying the pressure she applied back. I had like Kari the way I liked Rhea for such a long time but as far as I knew she only returned the feelings of a friend. So when someone who came alone and liked me for me then it was the right thing to do to move on wasn't it? To move and begin to have a romance life rather then chasing after someone who didn't even notice when I flirted with her and all the things that I did which no normal friend would do? But why did I feel so unsure?

            "Are you going now?" Rhea's soft voice said in my ear, I turned my attention back to her and smiled, I loved her American accent especially when she tried her hand at speaking Japanese her first attempt had me in stitches but she was growing steadily better.

            "Yeah" I said reluctantly, she grinned

            "Ahhhh poor baby it is pretty bad that you have to catch up that IT class after this period and not at lunch" I shrugged feeling a stab of guilt, I had to lie to her about what in really did during and after school, but what could I honestly say to her... Hey Rhea me and my friends really get sucked into a computer and transported to a different word where creatures called Digimon live, I have one of them and he's my friend anyway we have to save this world everyday after school which is why I can't hang out with you…. Hmmm somehow I don't think she would buy it. Now I spoke

            "Yeah that's right, it does suck doesn't it" I was speaking in English for her sake and had stumbled over her word bringing a smile to her face, she always said I was Kawaii when I looked confused. I didn't see it but I'm not dating me am I.

            "Well Takeru you don't want to be late do you so I'll leave you, Maddie needs my help on something anyway so I better get to the library see you at 1 ok?" I nodded

            "Definitely" she lifted her face up to me and I smiled as I brushed a strand of her hair back and kissed her softly on the lips, the way I saw Yama once do to Tai. She smiled and turned away as did I and we went out separate ways

            "TK wait up a moment" I turned round to see Yolie running after me so I slowed my normal fast pace and waited, she caught up a second later, I grinned at her

            "Hey Yolie you ok?" I asked

            "I'm good thanks you?" I nodded my head, things were very good

            "I'm good ready to go once again into the Digi world"

            "Yep" she turned and looked at me for a while then spoke in her naturally blunt way to me

            "Was that Rhea, the new girl, that you were just kissing" my eyes closed for a split second, now everyone would know about the two of us, but I couldn't lie to her, she's my friend after all

            "Yep" I said

            "Are you dating her TK?" she said disbelief tainting her voice, I nodded

            "I am, why do you say it like that?" I demanded feeling a little defensive was it that big of deal to everyone that I had a girlfriend, first Yama and now Yolie

            "I'm just surprised that you would pick someone like her?"

            "What do you mean like her?" I was beginning to get pissed off, I knew she meant no harm but that was still my girlfriend she was talking about, maybe my expression said it all because she began to look slightly uncomfortable probably realizing she was walking on thin ice now

            "The cheerleading type" she said more quietly, I just stared at he

            "She on the honor roll" I said sticking up for her "She's no cheerleader" I opened the door to the computer room and stalked in, my good mood had vanished, I was probably over reacting but for once I didn't care.

            "What's wrong with TK?" a softly spoken voice said and I turned and looked at Cody who was watching me with steady concerned green eyes

            "I upset him by insulting his girlfriend" Yolie said "I am sorry TK you should know what I'm like by now" I nodded my head a her then turned to Kari and noticed her expression, she looked horrified at me, her chocolate eyes were wide, was it that bad that I was dating Rhea, you'd think so by the way everyone was acting, but there was something different with Kari, my eyes narrowed, it was almost like she was upset not of Rhea but of something else, she turned away from me and spoke in a forced cheerful tone

            "Shall we go then?" I saw the looks Ken and Davis shot at her before Davis nodded enthusiastically at her

            "Good idea Kari" he held his Digi vice out to the computer "Let's go" we all soon followed his lead but my mind was preoccupied by what just occurred I didn't know what that look with Kari was about but I decided that I was gonna find out no matter what.            

There you go I hope you liked it, the way I see it TK wouldn't wait forever and would move on only to someone he really liked hence Rhea came intot he picture, but it doesn't mean he'll stay that way, I'm not sure who's point it will be but I'll get it out soon. Please Review but no flames


	4. I must help them

_All the Little Things_

_By Hannio_

__

_Chapter Four_

_I must do something_

DISCLAIMER: _I own known of the characters except Rhea who is mentioned for a millisecond odd_

AUTHOR NOTE: _Here's Chapter Four. Sorry it took so long but I've been updating loads of story so it kinda fell into the background slightly so sorry. In this chapter we get almost a third person perspective in the shape of our Davis, you gotta love him, he means the best. Although it will be mainly focused on Kari and TK and their thoughts I'll occasionally throw in another character for good measure, oh this story also features heavy Daiken and Taito just to let you know cause it often gets referenced to. Anyhow enjoy_

Davis POV 

            Poor Kari. That was the thought going through my mind as we looked around the greenery of the digital word. I know she likes TK I've known for a while, that's why I eventually stopped chasing her and instead accepted a proper hand of friendship. One of the best decisions of my life. The only thing I wasn't sure about was exactly how much she felt for him. She never spoke about it and instead carried on as usual trying to live desperately up to her crest of light. That must be hard it's hard enough to bear the Digi egg of courage and friendship but of light. I could see through her defense though to the sadness and pain inside.

            I noticed this straight away when she turned round to greet me, she smiled sure but the smile never reached her eyes, a very un Kari thing to happen. As much as I wanted to ask her then and there what was wrong I didn't, she was trying so hard to appear normal so I didn't want her to know that I knew. Instead I put on my own mask. The happy stupid one that works so well. Don't get me wrong I have hell of a lot to be thankful for but it still get on top of me, and the stupid part. I guess it's just easier then acting clever, people like you more if you are the jock type and when I was younger I desperately wanted to be liked. Luckily for me Kari bought the story and her expression relaxed slightly.

            I know her problem is TK and he's the one who's making her depressed but as much as I count Kari to be one of my best friends, I count TK as exactly the same thing. We finally put our differences behind us and have become really good friends just as Matt and Tai said we would all those years ago. Ok so it was 5 months ago. Lets not be picky people. AS much as I tried I just couldn't be mad at the guy. Simply because TK hadn't done anything wrong. All he had done was finally find someone who liked him in that way for himself, and if I was to be honest with myself as I always tried to be then him and Rhea looked damn good together, not as good as TK and Kari but close. Her prettiness suited his own good looks, I don't know why maybe it the fact she's brunette and he's blond. Who knows?

            I sighed, there had to be something that I could do to get things back to the way they were before TK got a girlfriend and so forth. Not only was this beginning to harm their friendship with each other but at the same time it was gonna affect the rest of the team as well.

            I shot everyone a look as he continued walking through the forest and smiled to myself we were certainly lucky to have each other. Cody was the youngest but he seemed to be just as old as the rest of us. He was normally fairly quiet but when he did say something then it was definitely worth waiting about for. Yolie was her usual blunt caring self but there was something about her that was very familiar to me but I couldn't quite place my finger from where. Kari when she was normal was happy and cheerful occasionally sarcastic but hey we all have faults I know I do and TK is the happy optimistic one who is always careful. So we make quite a good team overall. Then we were of course now joined by Ken.

            A grin came to my face that I couldn't stop. We hadn't been a couple for long, maybe a month, month and a half but it was the happiest time of my life. It was such a different feeling to belong to someone who cared for you as much as you did to them. I now knew why Tai and Matt spent so much time together, but I had the feeling that this relationship was different as well. 

Ken stood slightly away from the rest so I mad my way over to him

"This isn't good you know" I said straight away, he looked at me and raised an eyebrow in question, I went onto elaborate "This whole TK Kari thing going on" he searched my eyes and frowned at what he saw

"No Davis" he said in a firm voice, I feigned innocence, something I don't do very well as you can imagine

"What do you mean no?" I asked, "I haven't even asked a question or anything" he gave me a look then spoke

"You're planning to interfere Daisuke but this is one thing that you can't interfere in. Your intentions would be good but you might cause more damage and problems then you originally tried to deal with" I opened my mouth to argue but closed it again, I had never won an argument against Ken yet and I didn't think today was gonna be my day either. 

"I guess so" I said feeling sulky, he placed a casual arm round my waist and gave me a small squeeze of comfort

"I know it's hard but it will be for the best"

"I know" I began but gave it up "I can't Ken I wish I could but I have to help look at her Ken take a look at Kari. She's so unhappy I mean man I hate seeing her like this" he turned his gaze from me and instead focused on Kari who was standing with Yolie, Yolie was talking and Kari was nodding at intervals keeping her eyes firmly on the ground. I saw his face soften as she glanced up for a second revealing a sad face and eyes full of tears before she swallowed hard and looked down again. He then turned and looked at TK who was watching her a sad thoughtful look on his face.

"We can't interfere" he said again for good measure but I had a feeling that it was directed more at convincing himself then me

"We can and I will, I won't allow my two friends to be upset and if I don't do something then it could harm the team. I have to do something Ken"

"But what could you do Davis?" I shrugged my shoulders, frowning as I tried to think.

"I'll figure something out don't you worry" I replied stoutly

"Daisuke"

"You don't have to be involved if you don't want to" I said gently, I shot him a quick look to see him looking back at Kari "Though I could definitely use your help Ken" he shrugged

"Alright you win but we do nothing major like tell TK how Kari feels o.k.?" I grinned partly because this mess would be sorted finally and partly because I had finally beaten him in an argument

"Just leave it to me Koi" I said "Just leave it to me"

Chapter five will be up as soon as I humanly can ok? Good, please review but don't flame me


	5. I'll have to fight for him

**_All the Little Things_**

**_By Hannio_**

**__**

**_Chapter Five_**

**_I'm not giving up without a fight_**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I don't own any of the characters mentioned except Rhea_

**_AUTHOR NOTE: _**_I personally believe that under all the sweetness and light, Kari is a normal girl and so she will have a bitchy streak in her, any girl who says they don't have one, is lying. Kari wants Tk, end of story and she's going to get him. End of story, but she needs a plan and it won't be nice cause she's gonna try and break TK and Rhea up._

_            Anyway bare that in mind when you read this chapter, hope you enjoy it, I'll see how fast I can put the next chapter up for you._

            So Tai and Yamato had been right, TK did have a girlfriend and it was Rhea. I tried to breathe deeply but it was hard when every breathe I took felt as if it was moving shards of my heart around, every breathe brought pain to me. Yolie had always known as I felt so she was trying to comfort me by called TK every name under the sun, but we both knew deep inside that he didn't deserve it.

            I watched the ground and fought against the tears I was desperate to cry. I wanted to shake him and scream, tell him what a fool he was but it wouldn't do any good. I just had to admit to myself that TK belonged to Rhea not me like I had always hoped he would be.

            "You're giving up aren't you?" Yolie's voice suddenly came into my consciousness. I looked up and blinked at her

            "What?" I said slightly harshly, she sent me an impatient look; I could almost see her thoughts on her face and felt a stab of guilt. She was spending her time trying to make me feel better and all I did was ignore her caught up in my own thoughts and feelings. She spoke again her voice using the same slight harshness as mine had just done

            "I said you're gonna give up TK aren't you just like that" I turned to her in frustration making sure I kept my voice quiet

            "What do you want me to do, he has a girlfriend, remember the pretty exchange student"

            "She isn't that pretty" Yolie said automatically, I shot her what must have been a yeah-right look because she looked guilty and shrugged her shoulder

            "You've liked TK for how long now Kari?" she questioned I frowned as I tried to place it properly

            "I guess a year maybe a year and a half" Yolie nodded her head at me

            "Exactly so you saw him first" I shook my head

            "Even if I did do something it's not as if TK will care, he isn't exactly over the moon about me" Yolie turned to me and stared open mouthed, I shifted uncomfortably under the look "What?" I said finally in a defensive tone

            "You wanna run that one statement you just made past me again, I'm not sure whether I heard it correctly"

            "I said TK doesn't feel the same way" Yolie nodded her head and studied the floor before looking back up at me

            "See that's what I thought you said" she took a deep breath and looked at me through her brown eyes "You crazy" she announced. I blinked in surprise, normally when she gave me that look she went off on one just as Davis always did when he believed passionately in something

            "Excuse me?" I said now it was my turn to wonder whether or not I had heard Yolie right

            "I said you're crazy" I held my hand out in front of me

            "Why's that?" I demanded, she gave me an extra long look to make sure she had my full attention. Needless to say she did.

            "TK was mad about you" she said, I stared at  her my eyes widening as I took in what she said

            "No he wasn't" I said, she sighed

            "Kari, you probably couldn't see it, TK did everything for you, I mean didn't he go with you to New York that summer when the Willis thing happened even though he wasn't going to, he helps you with your homework, he always dropped everything when you call and even left early on his time with Yamato because you were worried about something, are you beginning to see it" I gave a hitched breathe as tears filled my eyes. She was right, now I thought about, TK did so much for me that not even Davis did and yet at the time I didn't even appreciate it, I spent all my time flirting with Davis to make him jealous then to realize that he liked me all a long "I'm sorry to tell you like that" she said her voice softening as she caught a glimpse of my face "But I thought you should know after you said that" I nodded

            "I know" was all I could reply

            "TK thought you weren't interested which was why he ended up with   
Rhea, but you have to fight for him if you want him, show him that yes you do care for him more than a friend and see what happens"

            "I don't want any bother with Rhea though" I said, Yolie shrugged

            "Fuck Rhea girl, she'll be gone at the end of the year and then TK if he still with her will be upset, you can help him earlier out of that pain" I looked up and at Tk, he was laughing at something Cody was saying to him, while Patamon sat on his head looking adoringly at his best friend. I glanced down. It was Rhea who had brought the spark back to TK, made him happier and confident, could I make him lose that just because I wanted him? I bit my lip as I thought about it; I could guarantee that I could make him happy but as happy as she did. I frowned, TK had always been mine pretty much, we were best friends, out Digimon belonged together. There was no secret TK had from me until now. Since Rhea came alone TK had been growing more distant from me and was beginning to keep secrets. I didn't like that

            "You don't have to be obvious," Yolie pointed out to me

            "She's causing trouble between us," I said calmly. Yolie looked at me with a questioning look. I went on to elaborate "TK is growing away from me and it's her thought, you're right she needs to go" Yolie nodded

            "Nicely though" she cautioned and I nodded

            "I hold the crest of light, it has to be nice" Yolie frowned

            "Now all we need is a plan" I smiled slightly at her,

            "I thought of one" I remarked "Thanks Yolie" she nodded

            "Well you're my best friend I don't like seeing you upset by anyone, not even Tk" I nodded

            "I'll need you help" I announced she looked at me

            "Fine by me what's the plan" I smiled

            "It's this" 

Hope you liked it and please review it. No flames though 


	6. I'll have to find out myself then

All the Little things

**By Hannio**

****

**Chapter Six**

**I guess I'll have to find out myself**__

****

DISCLAIMER: _I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story… Except Rhea of course, she does belong to me but the personality of her belongs to one of my friends cause I based her on her._

_AUTHOR NOTE: Right here we go chapter 6 is now up and ready, it's kinda short but that doesn't matter too much it gets the point I want to get across well across. I don't know how long this story will go on for but I'm gonna start ending it now cause to be frank there aren't to many reviews for it. Anyway I'll see how it goes. Enjoy the chapter anyway._

            "Patamon have you noticed anything strange today" I questioned my partner as I laid on my bed the light was off and I was meant to be sleeping but my mind was too active to allow that, he floated down and landed on my chest and looked up at me with big innocent blue eyes that shone like a cats in the semi light.

            "What do you mean TK?" he questioned tilting his head slightly in the way he always did when he was listening to what I had to say, I sighed as I tried to put into the right words the feeling I was getting in the pit of my stomach.

            "I think there something wrong with everyone else" he blinked a few time then shifted round to look at a photo of all of us that was on my bedside, it was my favourite one of us, I followed his _gaze_ briefly but looked back down again when I realised it was too dark for me to make it out clearly

            "They seem the same to me today" he said finally "What do you mean though TK?" 

            "I think they're…" I hesitated over the word "Angry with me" I said softly,

            "Why would they be angry with you?" he questioned "Have you done something wrong?" I shook my head violently

            "See that's what I can't understand Patamon I haven't done anything wrong, as far as I knew they were fine with me up to today but now they are all acting weirdly"

            "I don't understand TK what do you mean weirdly?" I ran my hand through my hair as I tried to come up with the answer

            "It's like they wanna talk to me but there's something holding them back and I think I know what it is" I said suddenly as it dawned on me. Patamon looked up again

            "What is it?" he asked, a surprised expression was probably on my face as I spoke

            "It's because of Rhea" I said softly "they're treating my this way because of my girlfriend" Patamon looked surprised

            "Do they not like her?" he had of course seen her, when she comes round I tell him to act like a toy, he does an amazingly good job except for the time he sneezed once, that was hard to explain, I had to say the walls were thin and it had been my mum, luckily after a long look at me she had brought it

            "I'm beginning to get the impression they don't" I replied, I stared moodily ahead of me, just what the hell was their problem? Was there a rule that I wasn't aware of that made it so you could only date other Digi destined? If that the case I would end up with Yolie or Kari. My frown lessened. The prospect of being with Kari wasn't a bad one. Even after all this time I still can't fully shake off my feelings for her, they keep lingering speeding up my heart slightly when I see her. She really is pretty. I sighed I had promised myself that I wouldn't do this any more and sit up in bed awake when I'm meant to be asleep and think of Kari: her soft brown hair her browny-red eyes that have the same glint as Tai's do as well as her face. I turned over onto my side and heard Patamon go back to his bed in the corner of the room.

            "What can it be?" I whispered to myself it had to be something to do with Rhea, I couldn't understand It though they hadn't even met her properly so how could they judge her like they did?. A buried my face in my pillow it was 3 in the morning, man I was crap at sleeping. It was annoying I knew I knew the answer, it was in my brain somewhere begging to be broken out. 

            "I don't know" I said, my mind automatically went through all the looks that I had received and seen. I felt my eyes begin to close as sleep came to claim me, a small smile came to my face. I knew what I had to do, I had to tackle someone and who was the weak point out of all of us. I grinned and I was aware of one last thought in my head. Daisuke. 

_There you go, I know that it's short but the next chapter will be longer. Promise. Please review but don't flame it tthough cause I can't be bothered with dealing with it. Thanks           _


End file.
